petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Steins;Gate 8-bit
Disclaimer: Since this is a sequel to the Steins;Gate anime/visual novel, it might not make sense unless you've watched/played it (and I recommend you do so, it's fantastic!) The game this is based on is meant to emulate the environment of 8-bit computers in an old-school text adventure, which includes the low color depth and legacy sound hardware. The original game allowed selection of 6 different computers to emulate, each with slightly different graphics and music arrangements, but this port I'm simply basing on the Petit Computer environment (with most of my music arrangements created using 3 MIDI-style channels and 3 square wave or white noise channels). This demo contains the first two "chapters" of the game (in total the original game has around seven). This includes 10 background music tracks and around 35 different CG images, as well as 4 different endings. Instructions Send the PRG file and both GRP files, then start the program from either Run Mode or the Gallery. Controls when reading text: * A or touchscreen - Advance text or increase text speed. * B - Skip text (very fast), not recommended unless you've read it already. * Panel buttons A-D - Save a screenshot in a GRP file. Controls when entering commands: * Keyboard - Type text. * A/Enter - Submit your command. * Up/Down - Scroll through previous commands you've entered. * Left/Right - Move cursor within your text. * Y/Backspace - Delete text. * Top of Panel - Paste a common command. * L/R triggers - Hold to show the second set of common commands. * Panel buttons A-D - Save a screenshot in a GRP file. Here are some tips when entering commands in the game, because it can be slightly confusing to know what you should type. There are usually three rules that valid commands follow: * If you want to move in a direction, simply type the direction, or just the first letter of it. (left, right, front, back, up, down, l, r, etc.) * If you want to perform an action, simply type the action. (look, talk, eat, etc.) * If you want to perform an action on a certain object, type the action then the object. (look poster, kick can, etc.) Changelog Demo 2 *Added a new scenario (including a number of CGs). *Added one BGM track and sound effect. *Added a touchscreen interface for the text sections. *Various internal engine upgrades (reducing frequency of redraws). Demo 1 *Initial Release. *Includes the first scenario and the opening credits. Future Plans I may add more scenarios in the future, probably releasing whenever I get to a vague chapter boundary. Videos and Screenshots Download Since the game is quite large (93 QR codes!), I'll link to the codes here: http://otbp.tifreakware.net/images/Steins;Gate%208-bit%20Demo%202.png Notes Since this is a game port/clone, none of the intellectual properties used are my own. This program is intended to be under fair-use. Credits *'5pb/MAGES' - The original PC version. *'Blick Winkel' - English translation of the PC version. *'calc84maniac' - Everything Petit Computer related. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Adventure Category:Work in Progress